Beyond the Laws
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Matsuda is tired of being belittled by others in the Task Force. In a fit of anger he takes a walk, when he hears strange voices calling out to him; Loki of all people... Will Matsuda be persuaded by evil? Or will he in his own way; "help" the good guys, and get back home in time to stop Kira and his evil followers? Random pairings may appear here and there, lol. Forgive me.


_Hi people, another fan fiction here. As random as it is. It's a crossover of Death Note & The Avengers. ^^ I hope you enjoy it, and forgive my random moments. XD I'll go through this story slow, since it's more experimental for me. There's a plot to it thought, lol. Enjoy!_

**Title: ****_Beyond the Laws._**

**Chapter 1: Countdown.**

Matsuda sat there.  
A bit irritated by his surroundings; candy, cakes, sugar cubes, and more... The genius L, or as they called him; "Ryuzaki", sat there flavoring his thumb which had frosting covering it. He was still watching surveillance on the Yotsuba group. After Matsuda's brave stunt the Task Force was still calling him an idiot... "Well! If it was not for me... They would not have much of a lead...!" Matsuda thought in anger.

Matsuda proceeding to get up; off his seat, walked passed L and the other task force members in a bit of a rush; steaming.

"Hey Matsuda! Don't think about doing anything stupid, or idiotic okay?!" Aisawa said as Matsuda stormed out from head quartors. L watched as he left, feeling a bit of pity for him. Non the less the young detective was an idiot, but even thought he's an idiot he deserved respect for his great strength in being initiative. Every brain needed muscle. One way or another...

"Stupid Aisawa... I'll show him...!" Matsuda murmured angrily.

Matsuda continued with his walk, minding his own business, when all of a sudden he heard a distant voice calling for help. His instincts told him to look back quickly, but strangely he saw no one in need. "Boy... This Kira case is really getting the better of me..." Matsuda whispered a bit nervously. He did not want anyone to think he was crazy, so he continued to walk. He heard it now again thought... Now several times.

"What's going on... Hello! Anyone need help, assistance?!" Matsuda asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"How would you like to show others... Your great capabilities...?" Whispered an unknown voice.

"What...?! Who are you...? Kira...?" Matsuda asked nervously.

"I don't know of who you speak... but I'm not who you ask of... I am Loki; King of Asgard...!"

Loki, who was now free again, managed to escape once more from Thor's grasp. And right now he needed any arsenal he could get his hands on. "Look boy. I don't know who this Kira is, but I assure you... I'm not him. But if he's causing you any grief... I can certainly help you... You just need to do a favor for me..."

"Uhhh... Yes... What is it then Loki...?" Asked Matsuda, a bit scared.

Loki smiled, thinking of how foolish and pathetic humans really are. "I need you to retrieve the Tesseract... a powerful energy source of unknown potential... Then, and only then can I help you defeat Kira... So what do you say...? Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know your not Kira...? Kira kills those after him... You probably approached me now knowing who I am..." Matsuda replied.

"Trust me boy... If I was this Kira? I've would of killed you by now if you where after me... Now fetch me the Tesseract... Before it's to late. Then you shall become no longer the supposed idiot others see you as..." Loki whispered, grinning at the knowledge he up-tanned from Matsuda's mind.

Matsuda had no choice but to take another risk. He had to. The world was rotten away due to Kira's reign... He had to be stopped. "Okay... I'll do it... Where is the Tesseract...? Matsuda asked a bit terrified.

"Good boy... I shall tell you..." Replied Loki.

Matsuda was beginning to think whether it was okay to push the button of the belt buckle to inform the task force. "No... I have to prove I don't need they're constant help...!" Matsuda thought.

Onward Matsuda went, to do Loki's biding.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the read. Reviews please! ^^**


End file.
